


【all林】当时年少春衫薄（2/2）

by IntoRedVelvet



Category: all林
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoRedVelvet/pseuds/IntoRedVelvet
Kudos: 10





	【all林】当时年少春衫薄（2/2）

【all林】当时年少春衫薄（1/N)  
*私设多&轻微ooc  
*偏民国向

郭家家大业大，却并无纨绔之风，反倒有点书香门第的韵味。  
郭家的小少爷学名奇临，取奇妙降临之意，后仿遗韵，得艺名郭麒麟。  
郭麒麟这喜欢往人身上倚的毛病，小时候就成了。  
也不是自己个儿站不住，上台也是小树似的挺拔，但只要身边有人在，浑身就软的跟没骨头一样。  
也得亏有人宠着。

今年冬，似乎比往年要寒，城里已经连下了几场雪，近几日才稍稍停住。  
现下已过了年关，府里的梅花将开不开，梅花香颤颤巍巍地染上了楠木窗。  
透着雾气往里瞧，房内准是烧的热腾腾的，不时传来些微响声。  
岳云鹏把小孩儿抱起来的时候，引起了一阵挣扎。也不管自己还穿着内衫，抬脚就入了水。  
郭家因着私好，还用着木质的浴桶，加上冬天独有的滋补药材，倒也风雅得趣。  
进了水中，郭麒麟就挣开他的怀抱，自顾自地倚到另一侧去，岳云鹏也不恼，伸手把缩在一角的人拽到怀里，那人的身体立时僵硬起来。  
“我不洗澡—”  
“听你的，林林乖”  
这边郭麒麟还在一脸诧异这从小陪自己长大的好哥哥今天怎么这么好打商量。谁曾想还没等出声，那人就鞠了捧热水浇在了自己肩上。  
“不用你洗澡，哥哥帮你洗”

郭麒麟被他这理直气壮讲歪理的模样噎得说不出话来，刚要出声反驳，便被突然动作起来的手指吓了一跳。  
少年十几岁的模样，睡眼朦胧的，一看就是刚被拽起来。眼眶里要掉不掉的滚着眼泪。他本就生的乖巧，唇红齿白的，叫人忍不住就软了心肠。  
收起了逗弄的心思，岳云鹏快速而轻柔的动作了一阵，便拿了绒布把怀里的人包住。  
“陶阳—”

【all林】当时年少春衫薄（2/N）  
*私设多&背景ooc  
*民国向

被叫了名字的人儿闻声赶忙冲了出来。俩人一起伺候少年穿了衣。  
一件墨色的直襟长袍，配着银色木槿花的镶边。外头是件厚重的氅衣，着色更为浓重的墨黑，用宝蓝色的丝线绣着腾云祥纹。额前几缕发丝散乱，倒也平添了少年气。少年瞳仁灵动，勾着人瞧他。

天刚蒙蒙亮，未明的天透着寒气。岳云鹏把少年身上的氅衣拢了拢，转头吩咐道：  
“我今日得出门一趟，你先带着林林去茶馆呆一呆，我跟那边打了招呼，你们去了自有人接应。”  
“好”  
最近京城一直不太平，稍有势力的军阀一个接一个拥兵而起，都想霸占这北平城。城里几家有门路的大户都撤出了城，郭家老爷也携妻带子地收拾细软，打算回老家天津避一下风头。郭家的大小生意都托付给了得力门徒，上下都打点好了，这大少爷却始终不肯走。

这郭麒麟自小便跟着师兄弟学艺，师父帮持加上天资颖悟，倒也成了不小的角儿。郭家不舍得让自家少爷抛头露面，他也就随着性子唱唱曲儿。在这北平城也乐得自在。且不谈这舟车劳顿，自己个儿的师兄弟都没走，比起那些个长辈，他自是跟从小长到大的玩伴们更熟络一些。  
左右目前城里没什么太大风险，郭府也需要人照应，郭老爷便将自己的得意门生留下照看，里里外外嘱咐了一通，这小少爷也就顺着心留在了北平。

赶在天大亮之前赶到了茶馆，大门未开，有两个伙计在门口候着。  
听见响动，杨九郎急忙迎了上来。还没等见到人，这边亲亲热热的喊了一句：

“少爷。”

郭麒麟乖乖巧巧地应了一声，撒娇似的开了口：  
“他们一大早把我叫醒，现在还困着呢。”

旁边陶阳打了招呼，便着手取下氅衣。雪白的腕子衬着里头的黑绸长衫，看得人无端升起点燥热。  
比不得之前大院一起学艺，动乱之中杨九郎无事也不回郭府，省的平添麻烦。这时两人相见，自是激动。

这边岳云鹏将他们送上了车，便不停歇地出了门。  
二十出头的青年站立在街角，他微微前倾着身子，似是等待什么人。摆了摆手招了辆不起眼的黄包车，递上了纸条。

“去这地，要快。”

声线安静沉稳，音色却是亮的，天生的好嗓子，听着真真让人心醉。车夫见他穿着不似平常门户，却要坐这黄包车。此时并非太平年间，也不便多问，便只卖力地拉，想着借机多赚一笔。


End file.
